Josh Grelle
Joshua Grelle (born November 2, 1985 in Clifton, Texas) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akihisa Yoshii in Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts and Kenichi Shirahama in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Nicky 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2019) - Tyrian Callows *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Admiral Gial Ackbar, Pao, Stormtroopers Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Agent 109 (ep2), Bodyguard A, Cameraman (ep5), Ivan (ep8), Officer (ep11), Scott (ep9.5), Additional Voices *7Seeds (2019) - Mark Ibaraki/Pete (ep7), Punk (ep11) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Hatsuya Kaitabi *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Knot (Announced) *AKB0048 (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Michael *Air (2007) - Guards (ep8), Monk Soldier D, Pursuer, Pursuers (ep8) *Air Gear (2007) - Kitsune (ep11), Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Kanto A (ep10), Additional Voices *Another (2013) - Tomahiko Kazami, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Castor, Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Andy W. Hole *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Tsutomu Domon, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Armin Arlelt, Narrator *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Akihisa Yoshii, Angel (ep4), Devil (ep4), Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Akihisa Yoshii *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Ano Kiyomura (ep16) *Ben-To (2015) - Tomoaki Yamahara (ep3), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Atsushi Hatake *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Neltz (ep7), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Edward V (ep16), Thomas (ep17), Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Claus (ep13), Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Yoshito (ep9), Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Azusa Asahina *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Ichiro Horii *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Haruka Sakurada *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Souken Nakamura, Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Wayne (Announced) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Clannad (2010) - Baseball Team Captain (ep18), Basketball Club Member (ep16), Guy at Store (ep23), Judo Club Member (ep15), Junior Male (ep24), Punk (ep17), Student (ep14) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Akasha Shishidou *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Yokoshima, Shinagawa (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Alma Karma *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Kubota, Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Byakuya Togami *Darker than Black (2009) - Kenji Sakurai *Date A Live (2014) - Shido Itsuka *Date A Live II (2016) - Shido Itsuka *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Subaru Sakamaki *Dimension W (2016) - Koorogi *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Shimazu Toyohisa (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Akira Amamiya *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Aiichiro Nitori (ep0) *Freezing (2012) - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Kazuya Aoi *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2007) - Admiral Gerome Voda, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Damiano (ep50), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Julio, Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Hirohide Nanba, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Hosei *Heroic Age (2009) - Atalantes, Additional Voices *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Issei Hyodo (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Quiz Club President (ep13) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Trick *IS: Infinite Stratos (2012) - Ichika Orimura *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Ichika Orimura *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Doctor Kada (ep1), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Genka Kada (ep3), Additional Voices *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Touya Mochizuki (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Innocent Venus (2007) - Kyoushiro, Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Miyoshi (Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Echo *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kotetsu, Mamori (ep18), Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Demons, Doctor, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Yotaka *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Ren Kannagi *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Kenichi Shirahama *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Dietrich Knitz (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Niccolo, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Yamamoto (ep4) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Kouichi Hayase *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Oscar, Additional Voices *Magikano (2007-2008) - Hikono (ep2), Ping Pong Boy (ep8), Wolf 2 (ep9), Additional Voices *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Masamune Akabe (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Madam Michiko (ep11) *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Sadamatsu Minotagawa (Announced) *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Flirty Man (ep8), Yukinojo (ep6), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Capote (ep6), Douglas, Kazuhiko (ep5), Kosuke Sawamura, Male Controller 2 (ep3), Staff Member 3 (ep3), Tom (ep1), Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Ajitaro *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Fumikage Tokoyami (Announced) *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Akira Tsubaki *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006) - Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - François Vidocq *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Blamenco, Chiqicheetah, Wanze, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Inuzuka *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Abrams (ep8B) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yamada *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Joseph (ep9A) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Kuranosuke Koibuchi *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Dr. Lee, Reporter B, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Hatchet Josh (ep23), Marko, Viscount Wolkins, Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Ace (Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Kei Tajima (ep5), Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Ryo Yoake (Announced) *Red Garden (2008) - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Johnny Muppet *Rideback (2011) - Kenji Ogata *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Takahashi, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Peddler (ep12), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Eor (ep9) *Sekirei (2010) - Haruka Shigi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Tetchan (ep5), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yataro (ep6), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Yuji Sakai *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Yuji Sakai *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shattered Angels (2008) - Kyoshiro Ayanokoji *Shiki (2012) - Tamotsu Mutou, Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Tanukichi Okuma *Shin chan (2011) - Yuki (ep74), Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Zen Wisteria (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Ox Ford *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Ox Ford *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Steam Detectives (2004) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Michael (ep12) *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Cigal, Enlike (eps6-8, 14), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Sadao Mao/'Satan' *The Future Diary (2013) - Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (1st) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Lear Rinkal, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Shadow Gilgamesh *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Alan Cloud, Biko Rokuji, Kyoshiro Kamui (ep25), Ogikubo, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Tenma Momoe *Toriko (2013) - Komatsu *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Ichigo Hitofuri (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Yamane (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Chaos, Additional Voices *tsuritama (2013) - Akira Agarkar Yamada, Tapioca *Venus Versus Virus (2008) - Guy, Additional Voices *Wedding Peach (2004) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Hammer, Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Shunichi Kudo *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Jeno (ep2), Yellow Dragon *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yuri Katasuki (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Beauty 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Aiichiro Nitori *Freezing (2012) - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Kazuya Aoi *Towanoquon (2012) - Kaoru (ep2), Operator, The Order, Yuji (ep4) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices *Planzet (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Chow 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Crow 7, Crowd Boy *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Shun Fujimura *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Taishi Jikimoto *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Taishi Jikimoto *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Reeden *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Soshi Minashiro *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Aiichiro Nitori *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Aiichiro Nitori *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Clavis Shepherd *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Lithuania *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Itsuki Takeuchi *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Fumikage Tokoyami *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Itsuki Takeuchi *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Pork, Wanze, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Billy *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Yuji Sakai *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - David *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Jiromaru *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Gossiping Man B *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Doctor (ep2), Various Players (ep3) *Air: In Summer (2007) - Pursuers (ep1) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Akihisa Yoshii *Black Butler II (2012) - Edward V (ep3) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Azusa Asahina (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Damiano (ep4), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2009) - Haka (ep3) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Moeyo Ken (2005) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Yuji Sakai *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Ceres Taito *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (1st) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Lithuania *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Lithuania *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Lithuania *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Lithuania, Narrator, Seychellois, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Crux Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Armin Arlelt *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Armin Arlelt 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Gein (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Dicky Ford, Lost Legion Defector, Password Scav, Torgue Corporation Disclaimer *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Darts Guy 2, Dave, Generic Male 1, Lee, Schmitz, Skeleton 1, XXDATVAULTHUNTERXX *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Quinn, Trooper 2 *DOOM VFR (2017) - Dr. M. Peters *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs *Smite (2012-2017) - Heaven's Rave Zeus, Spectral Sword Ares, Triumph & Agni, Xbalanque *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Demigra *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Energetic *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sima Shi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sima Shi *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Ludger Will Kresnik, Victor *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Phog Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (241) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (228) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors